Matriochkas
by MortalDestiny
Summary: Petite scène de vie d'un maître qui doit faire face aux trop-pleins de questions de ses élèves, même les plus "sensibles"... Camus & Petit Hyoga & Petit Isaak.


Miroir, ô mon miroir... Pour cette année 2014, apprends-moi le sens du concept _"travail personnel dans le but de réussir les études"_ é_è ... Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais ça me semble mal barré vu que je commence l'année avec des fictions, totalement donc en dehors de ce que devrait faire une stagiaire respectable ! 8D

Petit OS basé sur le mot "_Matriochkas_" qu'y m'a été fournit par **Épinespourpres**. Camus et ses chers élèves... Je rigolais moi-même en écrivant, c'est grave ? xD

Disclaimer: Malheureusement, Saint Seiya appartient à Monsieur **Kurumada**, mais on peut quand même_ fictionner_ dessus... (si ce mot existe d'abord !)

Bonne lecture !

Matriochkas

* * *

**Les petite filles aiment les poupées Les petits garçons aiment les soldats Les grandes filles aiment les soldats Les grands garçons aiment les poupées.**

* * *

- Maître, maître !

Camus releva les yeux de son ouvrage pour les tourner vers ses deux élèves qui arrivaient en courant. Isaak, les mains dans le dos, se tortillaient en avançant alors que Hyoga affichait une expression mêlant la peur à la surprise. Des signes évidents qu'ils avaient à nouveau fait une bêtise. Il se retient de soupirer. Avoir un disciple n'était pas déjà une chose simple, en avoir deux en même temps se révélait très compliqué, surtout vu leurs caractères. Le blond était trop doux, trop peureux même, là où son camarade se révélait autoritaire et avide de nouvelles sensations. D'ailleurs, c'était généralement lui qui causait des problèmes au jeune russe qui ne se plaignait pourtant jamais.

- Qu'avez-vous encore fait ?

- Et bien… - _Il regarda Hyoga qui baissa la tête_ – On jouait et… Et y a ça qui est tombé…

Le « ça » se révélant être l'objet qu'il avait jusque-là caché derrière lui. Enfin, les objets plutôt. Il secoua doucement la tête avant de poser son livre sur la table près de lui. Il sentait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir finir son chapitre de suite.

- Je doute qu'elle soit tombée toute seule, vu là où elle était située. N'auriez-vous pas, par hasard, bousculé le meuble sur lequel elle était ?

Au regard larmoyant de suite affiché par le plus émotif des deux, il sut qu'il avait eu raison. Ses derniers jours, leurs « jeux » consistaient généralement à courir partout pour tenter de se plaquer au sol. Il était plutôt chanceux que ce soit la seule chose qui soit dégringolé depuis qu'ils avaient commencés.

- Mais non maître, on jouait juste !

- Je suis désolé, on ne voulait pas la casser…

Tendant les mains, il remonta calmement la petite figurine tout en reprenant la parole :

- « Ca » s'appelle une matriochka et elle n'est pas cassée.

- Une quoi ?

… Une poupée russe.

- Vous jouez encore à la poupée ? Interrogea naïvement Hyoga.

- Bah les poupées de russes sont pas super jolie ! S'exclama Isaak au même moment, je préfère celles des autres pays !

Le Chevalier du Verseau regarda un instant les deux enfants, se demandant s'ils n'essayaient pas de se moquer de lui. Voyant leurs expressions sérieuses, il dû se rendre à l'évidence que non. Heureusement, côtoyer régulièrement Milo l'avait armé d'une patience à toute épreuve qui complétait admirablement sa personnalité déjà calme. Cela l'avait immunisé contre les questions et remarques enfantines depuis longtemps. Malgré tout, ses deux-là arrivaient toujours à le surprendre…

- Non, je ne joue pas à la poupée Hyoga, c'est un objet de décoration. Les jouets « poupées » qui viennent de Russie ressemblent certainement aux autres poupées du monde Isaak.

- Ooooh…

Il poussa un peu plus son livre afin de poser la figurine sur la table et leur fit signe d'approcher. Puis, il s'occupa d'aligner les poupées gigognes les unes à la suite des autres afin de les leurs montrer.

- Les matriochkas s'ouvrent en deux sur une poupée plus petite qui s'ouvre également et ainsi de suite jusqu'à la plus petite qui ne s'ouvre pas.

- On peut pas jouer avec alors ?

- Et bien non.

- C'est nul, déclara le finlandais après avoir échangé un regard avec son ami.

Camus se chargea de ranger les poupées les unes à l'intérieures des autres sans relever l'exclamation de son élève puis alla la reposer à sa place, en espérant qu'ils soient plus sages par la suite pour évider d'éventuelles chutes supplémentaires. Quelque chose lui disait qu'ils n'en feraient rien, mais il pouvait toujours espérer. Il allait retourner à sa lecture quand Hyoga demanda timidement :

- Si cela ne sert pas à jouer, ça sert à quoi ?

- C'est un symbole de fécondité.

Il s'en voulu de suite d'avoir répondu cela mais le mal était déjà fait.

- De quoi ?

Mentalement, il abandonna l'idée de finir son ouvrage. Quand on commençait à entrer dans des concepts qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, les questions pleuvaient jusqu'à ce que leur curiosité soit satisfaite… Et il ne savait pas comment il allait leur expliquer la notion de « fécondité » sans passer par le thème de la sexualité qu'il n'avait pas franchement envie d'aborder maintenant.

- Et bien…

Elever des enfants recelait toujours des surprises. Ils pouvaient se battre entre eux ou s'entraider, faire des bêtises ou être sages comme des images, être extroverti ou introverti… Ils n'étaient jamais semblables, chacun était différent et les siens ne faisaient pas exception à la règle.

C'était peut-être pour cela qu'il les aimait autant…

- Et si on allait préparer le repas de ce soir plutôt ?...

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue !

Tiny ~


End file.
